zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Home (Sanitarium)
When you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you. Cast * Sam Yao * Isabel * Moonchild Plot How Does This Work Again? You’re the guinea pig as the Ministry tests whether hypnosis reproduces the effect of the Tavington machine. If this works, you will be immune to mind control. Clear Your Mind Isabel instructs Sam to leave, as you have to enter a hypnagogic state, and he’s too much of a reminder of the real world. Responding Well Isabel reassures you of the familiar environment and suggests you embrace the images rising in your mind as a result of triggers she’s previously planted. Something Dark Runner 8’s voice fills your ears as you begin to hear flashbacks to your past. However this soon turns sour as you begin to hear something unsettling... Snap Out Of It Sam’s sent Runner 4 to help you but he can’t get a fix on your location. An unseen horror approaches as Sam panics, begging you to focus on his voice. Something Inside Jody unsuccessfully attempts to snap you out of the hypnosis. You hear Sam’s voice; he suspects the ZRD has something to do with what’s happening. This Is What It Felt Like Sam’s voice begins to reassure you, but this relief is short lived as his voice morphs into Moonchild’s - you’re being mind controlled. Transcript SAM YAO: Runner Five, head over to the gate. Isabel’s going to be here any second, and she says the Ministry wants to keep this all exactly to time. Actually, I think she’s just hoping to have time to search that lighthouse for more Jimmy’s Jaunts memorabilia, which, you know, I totally approve of. So, yeah, this is a follow-up to those “look into my eyes, you are feeling very sleepy” sessions you had with Isabel yesterday. The Ministry scanned Maxine’s brain, and although we’re not going to be able to build a replica of that machine at the Tavington Clinic – I mean, that’s out of the window – they reckon they can really reproduce the same effect by hypnosis! It’s worth a try, anyway. Janine said it sounds like a bunch of cobblers to her, but well, you know. She’s having a few days off to process the fact that her brother’s still alive and totally mental and totally wanted to kill her. I mean, you know how she is. She hasn’t said anything to me about it. And we haven’t managed to find him. All she said was, JANINE DE LUCA’s voice “Well, Mister Yao, with his training, you’d hardly expect to find him, and better not to look.” voice I didn’t really know what to say to that, to be honest. opens ISABEL MARIOT: Hello! Anybody home? SAM YAO: Isabel, come on in. I was just briefing Runner Five. ISABEL MARIOT: Excellent. Now, Five, we planted the hypnotic suggestions in our session yesterday, so if this works today, you’ll be fully immune to mind control. We need to complete the process in a familiar environment, somewhere you feel at ease. So you’ll be running. SAM YAO: There’s no actual like, mission, and just to make you extra safe, we’ve made an exception to the rule, and you’ve got the ZRD with you. No zombies, no hassle. So all you need to think about is um, well, I don’t know. Whatever Isabel wants you to think about, or not think about? How does this work again? ISABEL MARIOT: Yes, thank you, Sam. Right, Five, I think we’re ready to go. All you need to do is run the route we discussed at a nice, easy pace. Ready? And run! ISABEL MARIOT: Good. Now, for this to work, you’ll need to maintain an elevated heart rate, so don’t slow down until I say so. Head toward that meadow. The dappled shade of the trees is soothing to the eye. As we progress, you’ll find - SAM YAO: Isabel, are you in touch with Jamie? How’s he coping with the sudden blue blood transfusion? ISABEL MARIOT: laughs He’s very well. Thriving. Well, a little grumpy. SAM YAO: laughs Shocker. ISABEL MARIOT: He gave me something to pass on to you, in fact. It slipped my mind. There was a complete run of Blake’s 7 DVDs in Prince Charles’ bedroom. His Majesty thought now that there’s no more YouTube for you to watch those classic shows on, you’d appreciate them more than him. SAM YAO: The whole run? I mean, that’s – that’s – God bless the King. ISABEL MARIOT: Now, Runner Five, I want you to concentrate on my voice. Listen to my voice. There’s nothing else around you. Nothing to hear, except - SAM YAO: The whole run means season three as well, right? Because season three is the best season. And there were those rumors about unreleased episodes - ISABEL MARIOT: Sam, I think it might be time for you to leave. SAM YAO: What? No, no way. My runners never go for runs without me. ISABEL MARIOT: Doesn’t Janine sometimes guide them? SAM YAO: Well, yes. ISABEL MARIOT: And Doctor Lobatse? SAM YAO: Yes, but she’s a doctor, and so is Maxine, before you say her, too. It’s dangerous out there, Isabel! And it’s my job to protect them. ISABEL MARIOT: I’m sure that’s true, Sam, but in this particular instance, you’re more of a hindrance than a help. Runner Five has to enter a hypnagogic state, and you’re too much of a reminder of the real world. SAM YAO: Hmm. Yeah, I suppose. Okay, I’ll keep quiet. I’ll only interrupt if a dangerous situation arises. ISABEL MARIOT: It’s not just that, Sam. Hypnosis sessions are very personal. It wouldn’t be right for you to listen in. I’ll take very good care of Runner Five for you, I promise. SAM YAO: Mm, right. Yes, okay. Um, well, I’ll be just outside if you need me. ISABEL MARIOT: Thank you, Sam. opens and shuts ISABEL MARIOT: Okay, Five, let’s start again. Run for another few minutes to clear your mind, and keep the pace up! ISABEL MARIOT: Feeling relaxed? Good. I know you’ve run through this particular little copse many times. It should be comfortable and familiar. The bluebells nodding on their stems, the leaves rustling in the gentle breeze. There will be no zombies. Allow yourself to feel relaxed. For once, you have nothing to achieve here. This run is for you alone. You’ll find images rising to mind. It’s just your brain processing memories, much like a dream. Imagine them as scenes glimpsed from a passing train. Most people find the process rather pleasant. You’re now experiencing the triggered suggestions I planted in our previous session. The idea is to produce a sensation of quiet bliss, which blocks your vulnerability to mind control. I’m conditioning you to release dopamine upon a mind control attempt, and preempt its effect, like a kind of mental vaccination. If you feel like smiling, that’s perfectly alright. Good, you’re responding well. Now I must tell you that you’re being followed by two people moving with the characteristic gait of the mind controlled. They’re carrying farm tools. You will find you have new energy. Try it out now. ISABEL MARIOT: You are clear of the woodland now, and entering a wheat field. Keep going. You’ll experience some mnemonic artifacts at this stage. Remember, this is simply your brain processing old memories. I’ll be with you the whole time. echoes, mixing flashback scenes with lines from the present time SARA SMITH: Hey, Tess! Tess, you damned traitor! Selling us out for a clean bed and a hot shower, eh? ISABEL MARIOT: - we planted the hypnotic suggestions - SIMON LAUCHLAN: You’d have done it, though, Five, wouldn’t you? If you’d have had the chance. Immortality, who wouldn’t? And Van Ark never asked much. Just a little bit of intel, a little sample of our anti-zom spray. Where was the harm in that? SAM YAO: Runner Five, can you hear me? ISABEL MARIOT: - more of a hindrance than a help. SAM YAO: Isabel’s gone. She’s misdirected you. There’s something huge chasing you, something dark. I can’t get a good look at it. Run. Run! echoes, mixing flashback scenes with lines from the present time SAM YAO: It’s still on your track, gaining. I’ve sent out Jody to help, but I can’t get a good fix on your location. The woods around you are too dense. What is that thing? Where the hell did she send you? I only get brief glimpses of it – no! Don’t turn around. Don’t even look back. Just run, as fast as you can! ISABEL MARIOT: … you need to maintain an elevated heart rate… SAM YAO: It’s black, or covered in – is that crusted blood? The scale’s difficult to see. Okay, you just ran through my shot. It’s about ten seconds behind you. It looks like – that can’t be right. ISABEL MARIOT: We need to process - SAM YAO: It’s huge! I mean, it is huge. What the hell is that? How can it move so fast? Don’t slow down! Don’t slow down - SARA SMITH: And me… I think I never knew I was ruthless. I had to kill my husband and my two boys, and I barely felt it. Not then, and not now. I feel they’re gone, of course, I feel that every day, but it doesn’t feel any different knowing I did it. It just had to be done. SAM YAO: Where are you going, Five? Ugh, what’s she done to you? You’ve got to resist this. Just listen to my voice. You’ve got to slip out of it! If it catches you, you won’t have a chance. Run! echoes, mixing flashback scenes with lines from the present time SAM YAO: Okay, Runner Four is closing on your position. Listen for her. She’ll be coming down that mud track to your left. She’s there to help, Five. You know her. It’s Jody! JODY MARSH: Runner Five, it’s me! SAM YAO: Oh God, it almost caught you with its claws! You’ve got to get away from it! JODY MARSH: Just stop and look at me! ISABEL MARIOT: Time to leave. SAM YAO: She can’t keep up with you at that pace. She’s run flat out all the way from Abel! JODY MARSH: There’s nothing chasing you, it’s just me! SAM YAO: You were always hiding something, weren’t you? Ever since that first day, when your helicopter was shot down. ISABEL MARIOT: Time to leave. SAM YAO: Everybody else had secrets. Everybody else was exposed. But not you. You kept your distance. JODY MARSH: Five’s getting away, Sam! SAM YAO: You have to get Five back! And the ZRD. We think it’s doing something weird to Five. Jody, grab Runner Five’s pack. One burst of speed, come on! There’s something inside you, Five. echoes, mixing flashback scenes with lines from the present time JODY MARSH: Runner Five! ISABEL MARIOT: Imagine scenes glimpsed from a passing train JODY MARSH: I can nearly reach - SAM YAO: It’s alright, Runner Five. You’re safe, now. JODY MARSH: Don’t! ISABEL MARIOT: There will be no zombies. SAM YAO: I’ll always bring you home. JODY MARSH: I’ve got Five’s backpack, but I can’t keep up. ISABEL MARIOT: This run is for you alone. JODY MARSH: Runner Five! SAM YAO: And now it’s just us. That’s how it always goes in the end, isn’t it? You out there running, and me watching, keeping you safe. I’ll always be here for you. tone rings, SAM YAO’s voice morphs into MOONCHILD’s voice MOONCHILD: We’ll be together forever. It’s meant to be. It’s how it will always be. You’ll always be running. Running for me. All those people you watched when you thought you were immune, when you thought it could never happen to you. Did you ever wonder what it felt like to be mind-controlled? This is what it felt like. Codex Artefact Memorial Order of Service It seems the Comansys people felt a great deal of remorse about what they'd believed about Diana. This Order of Service includes some of her favourite music, and the Louis MacNeice poem Autumn Sequel. Category:Mission Category:Season Three